


Plan A, or Not?

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El was not born or educated on Earth, and as a result of the way that Sol's solar radiation supercharges her Kryptonian cells she is often forced to do some quick mental calculations to avoid blowing up her enemies. Which means that she's always got three different plans in her head, but this? This was not one of them.





	Plan A, or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That wasn't what I'd planned."
> 
> Another day, another ficlet! This was a fun one to write, primarily because of the playfulness of it, but also because writing a story felt really nice and after having to do so much essay writing it was an enjoyable chance of pace.

Kara coughed, and a small dust cloud bloomed into the air, as she stared at the smoke rising from the small crater left in the middle of the road.

“Well,” The blonde-haired woman frowned, “That wasn’t what I’d planned. At all.”

“I’m somewhat reassured by that statement.” A soft voice commented from over Kara’s shoulder. “Not entirely, because, well, there’s a crater in the road now but somewhat.”

“I generally don’t try to incinerate my enemies…” Kara grumbled. “The DEO wants to help all the extra-terrestrials that it can, and Alex hates it when I blow up perfectly good ‘evidence’ when a machine attacks me.”

“In this case I’m fairly sure that it wasn’t your fault that it vaporised itself.” Lena said with a wave of her hand toward the wreckage. “There was a delay between your heat vision hitting it and the explosion. I’d say that there was a self-destruct failsafe in there in case its creator thought that it might get damaged and taken back to a lab.” 

“That…” Kara paused and pursed her lips. “That makes sense. Alex and her team are already on the way, so, I guess that makes that this is their mess to sort out.”

“I’m sure that they’ll need your expertise for something Supergirl.” Lena chuckled as she nudged Kara with her elbow. 

“Probably,” Kara’s lips quirked upward into a soft smile, “but that’ll be when they get all the debris back to the lab… So, can I offer you a lift anywhere Miss Luthor?”

“My reward for surviving another assassination attempt I presume?” Lena asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“Think of it as a precaution against another attempt.” Kara answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’d feel terrible if I saved you from one attempt only to let you get caught up in another one on your way home.” 

“All right, if you insist then, take me home Supergirl… I’ve a date with my girlfriend tonight and I don’t want to be late.” Lena smiled softly as she stepped forward to loop her arm around Kara’s neck.

“Good.” Kara replied softly before she bent to hook her arm under the backs of Lena’s knees. “Because she’s been looking forward to tonight…”

“Me too Kara.” Lena whispered into the crook of Kara’s neck as she blonde-haired woman launched herself into the sky.


End file.
